nine million bicycles
by SinRose
Summary: Wenn der Krieg vorbei ist, haben Menschen die Chance endlich glücklich zu werden.


Du magst die Art und Weiße wie sie ihre Hüften zum Takt der Musik bewegt. Fast so als wäre sie nur deswegen geboren worden. Um sich zum Takt zu bewegen. Du magst eigentlich ziemlich viel an ihr, auch wenn du das nicht so direkt sagst. Dafür bist du einfach nicht der Typ Mann. Das hat sie gewusst bevor sie sich mit dir eingelassen hat. Anders kannst du es schlecht ausdrücken. An den Tag kannst du dich noch ziemlich gut erinnern, fast so als wäre es erst gestern passiert.

Das sie dich gefragt hat ob ihr nicht tanzen wollt. Damals, an ihrem Abschlussball. Du tanzt nicht mit Schülerinnen, und erst Recht nicht mit dieser Besserwisserin. Aber irgendwie konntest du nicht anders. Vielleicht weil du dich sicher gefühlt hast. Niemals mehr auf dem Boden kriechen für den Dunklen Lord. Es war der erste Ball auf dem du frei warst. Frei wie der Wind. Der Schulleiter hat gesagt er würde es verstehen wenn du eine Auszeit haben willst. Für ein Jahr vielleicht ins Ausland gehen. Weg von den Erinnerungen die du hier in den letzten Jahren gesammelt hast. Meistens von sterbenden Körpern, von Tränen und Schmerz, weniger von Liebe und Freude. Vielleicht hast du deswegen gesagt du würdest mit ihr tanzen. Um die Freude zu spüren. Sie hat gestrahlt wie der hellste Stern am Himmel. Sie war die Lebensfreude in Person, ihr Lachen ging in dein Herz. Und dann nicht mehr raus. Du hast gelächelt und ja gesagt. Beides hat so gar nicht zu dir gepasst. Du hast noch nie gelächelt, es gab ja auch keinen wirklichen Grund dazu.

Tag für Tag hast du potenzielle Mörder unterrichtet, und sie gelobt. Gelobt für Dinge die sie manchmal gar nicht selbst vollbracht hatten. Du hast sie gelobt um der Strafe ihrer Eltern zu entgehen. Du hast sie bevorzugt um deinen Leben ein klein bisschen sicherer zu machen. Menschen wie sie hast du vernachlässigt und unterdrückt. Sie hast du nicht wirklich zum Überleben gebraucht. Du hast immer eine gewisse Tarnung aufrechterhalten müssen, und dazu hat das Streicheln der falschen Egos nun einmal gehört. Dinge wie diese kannst du nicht mehr rückgängig machen und vielleicht ist das ein Grund warum du noch weniger verstehst das sie da ist. Und irgendwie auch nicht zu gehen scheint. Du willst sie nicht fragen, weil Wunden verheilen und nicht wieder aufgerissen werden sollen. Aber du hast auch Angst vor ihrer Antwort. Vielleicht weil du dich dann nicht mehr im Spiegel anschauen kannst, es hat eh so lange gebraucht bis du das wieder tun konntest. Du hast viele Sachen neu erlernen müssen. Zum Beispiel jemanden zu vertrauen, jemanden zu lieben.

Sie war da und hat dich es mit ihr lernen lassen. Du hast gesagt dass du nicht versprechen könntest ob dabei nicht Herzen brechen würden. Sie hat genickt und gesagt du würdest das schon machen, sie haben da absolutes Vertrauen in dich. So recht hast du nicht wirklich gewusst was du mit dieser Information anfangen solltest. Zu lange haben Menschen dir nicht mehr gesagt dass sie dir vertrauen. Außer der Schulleiter, und das hast du eh nie so ganz verstanden. Wärst du an seiner Stelle gewesen, du hättest dir selbst nicht vertraut. Gut das ihr euch nicht sehr ähnlich seid. Du wärst sonst nicht da wo bist. Wahrscheinlich würdest du schon gar nicht mehr am Leben, ohne ihn. Das weißt du und dankst ihm jeden Tag dafür.

Eigentlich hast du nicht geglaubt dass die Dinge so kommen wie sie gekommen sind. Irgendwie hast du an eine Niederlage im Kampf geglaubt. Du hast nicht daran geglaubt dass ein junger Mann, kaum volljährig, jemanden wie den Dunklen Lord besiegen könnte. Du bist froh dass du dich geirrt hast. Er hat dich vor vielem gerettet, vor weiteren Jahre voller Folter und Schmerz. Irgendwann wirst du ihm das auch sagen können, nur wann weißt du noch nicht so ganz. Vielleicht wäre der Schritt jetzt im Moment einfach zu groß für dich. Du musst dich an viele Dinge neu gewöhnen. An ein Leben mit ihr zum Beispiel.

Irgendwie ist sie nicht mehr gegangen, obwohl du alles getan hast um sie dazu zu bringen. Du bist kein netter Mann. Ein Leben mit dir wäre gezeichnet von Tränen und Verzweiflung. Das hast du ihr alles gesagt, und trotzdem ist sie geblieben. Wie das naive kleine Mädchen das war als du sie zum ersten Mal gesehen hast. Sie hat immer daran geglaubt dass du nicht so schlimm bist wie sie über dich sagen. Und jetzt ist sie hier. Liegt in deinem Arm und schläft so friedlich, als hätte sie niemals auch nur eine Sekunden an dir gezweifelt. Wahrscheinlich hat sie das auch nicht einmal getan. Wahrscheinlich hat sie sich einfach nur blind und taub auf ihr Herz verlassen. Obwohl auch Herzen lügen. Zumindest in deiner Welt. In der Welt ist überhaupt alles etwas anders. Bei dir lügen die Menschen viel öfter. Sie hingegen glaubt immer zuerst an das Gute, bis sie jemanden nicht mag dauert es lange. Vielleicht kannst du das von ihr lernen, dass Menschen nicht immer automatisch schlecht sind. Mittlerweile sind zwei Jahre seit dem Abschlussball vergangen. Sie ist immer noch da, und immer noch wunderschön. Ihre Art sich zu bewegen verzaubert dich noch immer, fast so als wäre sie nur deswegen geboren. Sie ist deine Chance auf ein neues Leben, sie ist deine Hoffnung. Sie ist alles von dem du sicher warst das du es niemals bekommen würdest. Du wirst dich weiterhin an ihr festhalten, ihr Licht wird weiterhin hell genug für euch beide strahlen. So lange bis du auch ein Licht entwickeln wirst. Dann werdet ihr gemeinsam strahlen.


End file.
